


Eso llamado amor

by mirambella



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Sexy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero esto. Esto no es increíble porque increíble ni siquiera llega a la primera base de lo que es esto. Podría ser un sueño del que Stiles no quiere despertar, porque cree que si a veces deseas algo con fuerza acabas engañando a tu mente y soñando, creando un recuerdo que no existe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eso llamado amor

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble chiquitito escrito para el meme musical de Samej en Lj. No creo ni que tenga spoilers ni Plot, sólo una situación

Stiles siempre ha pecado de ser un tanto ingenuo. No es culpa suya que creyera en Santa Claus hasta casi los doce años y que tuviera que ser Scott (tampoco es la mente más prodigiosa del mundo, lo reconoce) quién le explicara porque su padre tenía un ticket del wallmart en la guantera del coche en el que se podía leer “bicicleta” al lado de los dólares que se supone que ésta costaba. Stiles no quiso entenderlo y siguió viviendo en la ignorancia hasta que su propia historia le superó.

             Cree en demasiadas cosas y en personas en las que no debería creer.  Creyó a Scott cuando recibió el mordisco sin ver la transformación porque su mejor amigo no podía engañarle.

             Cree en el amor y creyó que llevaba diez años enamorado de Lydia, cuando lo único que hacía era aferrarse a algo que se hundía bajo sus pies para no afrontar que a veces una pelirroja escultural no es suficiente, y que a veces se ha fijado en el chico de los helados del cine de verano, pero sólo por encima. 

             Cree en el sexo, aunque no lo conoce, pero tiene que ser increíble porque ha inspirado las mejores películas y millones de canciones memorables. Cree en la sensación de plenitud en el orgasmo, cuando sus dedos le tantean un minuto antes de correrse, en esas noches en las que quiere gritar, pero calla. Sabe lo que es vaciar su alma y la preocupación en una ola de descargas y párpados que pesan demasiado. Se ha dormido húmedo bajo su palma así que sí, el sexo tiene que ser algo en lo que cualquier humano debería creer.

 

             Pero esto. Esto no es increíble porque increíble ni siquiera llega a la primera base de lo que es esto. Podría ser un sueño del que Stiles no quiere despertar, porque cree que si a veces deseas algo con fuerza acabas engañando a tu mente y soñando, creando un recuerdo que no existe.

             Cree en Derek. No sabe cuando empezó, pero sabe que ha pasado de palabras más cordiales a ladeamientos de cabeza comprensivos y a creer que puede morir, aunque parezca más íntegro que un muro de hormigón. Cree en el miedo que le produce saber a lo que se enfrenta cada día, a veces demasiado sólo y demasiado terco para creer en él.

             Cree en el lobo y juraría que sus manos (tan humanas) se están colando por su camiseta, el torso desnudo respirando en el hueco de la tela, traspasándole el calor. Las manos de Derek son rudas, pero sus dedos acarician probando, con miedo de romperle. Cree en los besos húmedos y en cómo el primero que se dan siempre es más torpe que el segundo, pero Derek no deja de intentarlo porque le está sujetando y en él parece fácil levantarle. Cuela las manos en su pelo, moreno de noche y húmedo por los árboles y estar colgado de Derek es lo mejor del mundo y lo segundo mejor es su cuello y poder besarle ahí. Delicado y travieso.

            Stiles necesita memorizar cómo le toca Derek. Necesita guardar esa sensación en su cerebro porque necesita recordárselo cuando vuelva a gritarle. "Cómo me tocabas, Derek. Tan suave, Derek como no has tocado nada en tu puta vida.". Le acerca a él y se rozan y Stiles juraría que saltan chispas, pero no puede verlas porque se impregnan de las feromonas que hacen que Derek huela a tierra y a malas intenciones. 

 

             Y están en medio del bosque, y puede que hasta esté helando en alguna parte a dos centímetros de su piel, pero el calor de Derek es suficiente. Stiles no cree que pueda soportarlo y que probablemente se pueda morir de una taquicardia de placer (tampoco está muy seguro), pero su cerebro es una bruma consumida, como la última vela que aguanta bajo la lluvia. Se separa para respirar, y debe ser algo fisiológico porque él no le ha dado esa orden a sus labios.

\- Dios Derek, me estás... me estás –podría dejar de intentar colar la mano por sus pantalones mientras intenta rescatar su cordura, pero Stiles cree que Derek es así. Nada de ingenuidad. Todo lo contrario. Una sonrisa maliciosa que lo desmonta como a una maqueta – y voy a…voy a…

 

             Stiles creía que nada podría callarlo, pero cuando se queda sin palabras y busca el aire entre los árboles (el aire que Derek le quita a roces maliciosos) sabe que Derek es su debilidad y su tormento. Lo rodea para que no se vaya, atrapa su cintura y araña su espalda. Necesita sentir la verdad y que la realidad le dé un puñetazo. Necesita marcarle y que le marque, en sitios que se vean porque necesita que todos crean que es suyo, por fin, para creerlo él.

             Y si es rápido y brusco, y probablemente más incómodo que su cama y la calidez de su mano, no le importa en absoluto. Porque Derek jadea y Stiles cree que es lo más hermoso que ha visto en el mundo.

 

_Stiles cree en eso llamado amor…Stiles cree en las manos de Derek dibujándolo entre sus muslos._

 


End file.
